cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Defense Confederation
History Defense Confederation, also known as DefCon, was founded on June 27, 2007 by two former CDS members, Genome of Outerhaven and rabonnobar of Calabria. DefCon formed on the white team and after a month of staying low, announced their existence to the world. In September 2007, DefCon and TPF agreed to a protectorate agreement, which would later be upgraded to a full MDoAP upon the surpassing of 1 million nation strength. Much of the early success of DefCon can be attributed to TPF and it’s Overlord's Protectorate Pact where it met many of its best treaty partners like VA, SSSW18, and NEW. MADPs were held between VA, SSSW18, and DefCon while an MDP was held with NEW. An additional MDoAP was signed with TOOL shortly after the TPF upgrade which would later prove to be a strong move for both parties. On April, 21 2008 DefCon left the white team for yellow. Many factors contributed to the move, but most importantly was the recent departure of their MADP partner, Auric Armada to the sphere. DefCon was ~700,000 national strength and quickly became one of the largest alliances on the sphere. Auric Armada left white with an MDoAP ally of their own, Deck of Cards. Disagreements between DefCon and DoC occurred, leading to tensions. DefCon began relations with a fellow alienated yellow alliance, Pyramid. The departure of two triumvirates of Auric Armada resulted in the cancellation of the MDoAP held between DefCon and Au. Eventually a bloc competition would occur against DefCon and DoC/Au. Yellow Sphereority was announced with DefCon, Pyramid, FoA and *UNS*. The bloc would later include Equilibrium. Deck of Cards later merged with another alliance and left the yellow sphere and at the same time cancelled on Au. Auric Armada was later infiltrated at the highest levels by FAN and disbanded. Despite the issues that had occurred between both Au and DefCon, Au asked for an unconditional absorption. DefCon used intense measures to ensure no FAN spies entered. Only original members of the GRAN/TWD merger were allowed in. No FAN spies ever entered DefCon. It was later learned that their issue was with Au only and specifically it's former triumvirate, King Vences. In the War of the Coalition, DefCon declared on the Siberian Tiger Alliance in a pre-emptive attack. The declaration of war was given due to multiple war treaties with SSSW18, Veritas Aequitas, and 64Digits, all who were in the OPP still. The OPP and DefCon were later joined by Monos Archein and the Random Insanity Alliance. Two days after the declaration on STA, Carpe Diem, a treaty partner of the New Polar Order (NpO), attacked a fellow yellow team alliance and ally, Pyramid. DefCon along with Equilibrium were able to muster over 45 wars against CD. Peace was quickly negotiated on behalf of Pyramid’s protectors, MCXA, and approximately 30 million dollars was sent to DefCon. Continuing the long war against STA, DefCon became impatient and out of touch with the “Coalition,” especially concerning peace terms for STA. In an unexpected move, President rabonnobar offered white peace to the Siberian Tiger Alliance and a new friendship was born. This move officially took DefCon out of the war. DefCon and STA would later become allies with the Solidarity of Nations on White (SNOW). It should also be noted that Equilibrium would later merge into DefCon. Cowen70 would become one of the esteemed triumvirates. DefCon left the yellow team shortly after the Equilibrium merger and moved back to white. This is when the Solidarity of Nations on White was signed as well as an MDP with NEW. A senate agreement was agreed upon with SSSW18 and a senate seat was held amongst the two alliances. Despite these many accomplishments, DefCon disbanded and merged into its great ally, The Order of Light. The merger was a complete success and helped TOOL become the strongest alliance on white and a sanctioned alliance. Many DefCon members now hold government positions in TOOL. The Official Charter of the Defense Confederation Section I: Preamble The Defense Confederation (DefCon) was formed on June 27, 2007, to become a safe-haven for players in CyberNations. DefCon, based on a solid hard working core of members from many backgrounds and alliances, is intended to be that of an alternative from the larger and better known alliances that currently exist. DefCon strives to be a respected and formidable alliance in CyberNations. Section II: Headquarters The Defense Confederation's forum link and headquarters: DefCon Official Forums Section III: Membership Requirements DefCon Signup Thread The following is what you should post as your application - *1. My ruler name is: *2. My nation name is: *3. My current strength: *4. Past alliances: *5. The name of the person who recruited me: *6. Wars I am currently in: *7. My nation link: *8. Do you swear to raid only 'none' nations which are not on White, Red or Green? *9. Alliance Affiliation must be set to DefCon Applicant, Have you done so? (yes/no) *10. All nations under 7000 national strength must switch to the white team. Exceptions may be made if you ask nicely. Have you switched? You must have your Alliance Affiliation set to DefCon Applicant BEFORE you can be accepted. If you are not accepted, you will be given a reason. We also encourage all new members to become a helpful, active part of this alliance. Small nations are required to join the White sphere unless they have good trades already on another team; larger nations may stay on their sphere. All I ask of you as a member is that you are respectful and check the forums regularly. All nations applying get 3 days to pass through 2 phases of the academy. After the 30 days you will be unmasked. Section IV: Alliance Leadership *1. DefCon's leadership shape consists of a Triumvirate. The Triumvirate is divided into three separate areas of focus. They are as follows: The Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs works with other alliances and keep the alliance close to all current allies as well as drafts new treaties with other alliances. The Triumvirate of Internal Affairs works within the alliance to keep the everyday proceedings of the alliance together. Various internal dealings will be decided from his office. The Triumvirate of War is in charge of the military. The Trium is in charge of alerting his soldiers for a war or individual targets. The command structure is under his discretion. *2. The Triumvirate all work for the same goal and therefore can work together to better any section. *3. In the event of war, a unanimous vote is required. *4. The Triumvirate can impeach one another by a simple 2/3 vote and the appointment of a new triumvirate in all cases will be decided by the remaining triumvirate member(s). *5. The individual Triumvirate members may place deputies who help keep the alliance together. In the event of the absence of a Triumvirate, the deputy may take over. Department Heads Department Directors exist in order to work with the Triumvirate, facilitate ideas, direction and human resource management. *'Director of Recruitment' sponsors recruiting drives and works with the Director of Finances to organize aid programs involved with recruitment payments. *'Director of Finances' creates financial aid schemes and works with other alliances to facilitate the importation and/or deportation of technology. Section V: Diplomacy *1. DefCon recognizes the importance of strong diplomatic relations with the public. Therefore members are to abide by all foreign treaties signed. DefCon expects the same amount of respect that it gives to others; any behavior not meeting DefCon’s standards will be handled by itself or with the foreign alliance involved. *2. DefCon will always attempt to resolve any military actions diplomatically, but an aggressive action against a member is always an attack on the whole alliance. To request an embassy or diplomatic mask, please follow this link: DefCon Embassy/Diplomatic Mask Request Thread Section VI: Tech Raiding *1. DefCon members are only allowed to raid in peace time. Peace time is when DefCon or its allies are not at war. The alliance will be alerted when Peace is in effect as well as when it is not. *2. Nations with no alliance affiliation are the only legal targets and only one raid at a time is acceptable. *3. DefCon nations are not allowed to raid nations on the Red, Green, and White sphere. Red sphere due to the NPO set doctrine, Green for an agreement with the Grand Global Alliance, and the White sphere because we don’t crap where we sleep. *4. Extortion is by NO MEANS acceptable. Any member discovered extorting will receive hefty fines and a permanent raiding ban. *5. Tech raids consist of 2 ground attacks and the use of spies to change DEFCON levels- nothing else. A peace offer must be sent after each round of attacks. *6. If a member raids a nation and receives retaliation, the DefCon member is required to offer peace if it is requested with no questions asked. *7. Any infraction to these rules will result in a complete loss of constitutional rights. Members should realize that they are on their own at all times. Section VII: Espionage *1. DefCon does not condone the actions of members spying upon other alliances. If a nation of DefCon is caught doing so they will be punished to the discretion of the govt. *2. As do all other alliances, DefCon does not like to be spied upon. To do so would be cause for war. As per section V the situation will be handled diplomatically first. Section VIII: Expulsion *1. Very rarely does the Defense Confederation expel a member. One of the grievances would be attacking another nation without permission and refusing to cease attacks upon request. Another would be disobeying orders multiple times. Committing espionage for or against the Defense Confederation is also inexcusable. The punishments for most cases are far less severe - the Triumvirate decides all punishments with the advisement of Ministers. Section IX: Amendments *1. It is possible for amendments to be necessary for the survival of DefCon. As DefCon will grow so will this charter. The government respects the thoughts of all its members. If a large portion of the membership wishes to have something changed the alliance will hold a vote with the government's blessing. Signed, - Cowen70, Triumvirate of Internal Affairs - ZoomZoomZoom, Triumvirate of Foreign Affairs - rabonnobar, special advisor War History